Deja entonces de preguntar
by Lizz1792
Summary: La relación de amistad entre Hotsuma y Shusei siempre ha estado mas que clara,sin embargo Hotsuma debería dejar de preguntar y probar a Shusei que siempre es tan calmado y tiene el control sobre todo...


**Me encanta esta pareja y de hace tiempo tenía en mente escribir esto, es solo que la personalidad de Hotsuma y de Shusei se presta tanto para pensar tantas cosas! XD en fin si lo leen y les parece bien o mal*me encantaría saberlo! **

**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**** ni sus personajes , aunque ya quisiera, no ****me pertenecen.**

**Deja entonces de preguntar**

Shusei estaba en el sofá de su cuarto leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando sintió el sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta, dejando pasar a un alto rubio que intempestivamente se sentó a su lado, alzo el brazo de Shusei y dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas del Castaño.

Shusei no dejo su lectura al acto pero al sentir en aumento la mirada molesta de Hotsuma, exhalo un suspiro " Hotsuma pasa algo?"

"No realmente" contesto el rubio con un dejo de rencor en su voz.

" De verdad? No has dejado de mirarme con el seño fruncido desde que llegaste"

"Bueno…."

"Bueno…?"

"No tienes algo que decirme?"

Shusei lo miro calmadamente a los ojos razonando que era lo que tendría que decirle a Hotsuma y estaba olvidando. Hotsuma frunció mas el seño, molesto, esperando la respuesta de su amigo que demoraba en llegar.

" Es algo importante?" finalmente exclamo Shusei al no recordar nada en particular.

Hotsuma enfoco sus ojos molesto. Alzo su brazo que alcanzo por detrás del cuello a Shusei y bajo su rostro cerca del suyo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

" De verdad no lo recuerdas?"

"Te digo que no"

"Shusei haces que me moleste" "Mírame cerca a los ojos y dime que no lo recuerdas con toda sinceridad"

Shusei empezó a sentir que tal vez si estaba olvidando algo de importancia, su mente empezó a recorrer las cosas que había realizado hoy pero se detuvo en sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida respiración de Hotsuma sobre su rostro. Observo los ojos de oro de su compañero firmes sobre él. Una mirada seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas, sus cabellos casi tocaban la frente de Hotsuma, sintió que se inhibía un poco hacia atrás involuntariamente.

"Hotsuma….es raro verte tan serio" dijo Shusei en tono de burla.

"Es algo serio!"

"Mmmm"

"Ya lo recuerdas?"

" Hoy es el día en que nos besamos por primera vez?" Shusei dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

"No!"

Shusei suspiro algo molesto " Entonces?"

"Es sobre el viaje de la escuela"

"Que hay sobre eso?"

"Por que no me dijiste que ibas a ir! Sé que es parte de tu deber por lo del consejo de estudiantes pero pudiste haberme dicho algo!"

"Era eso?" exclamo algo decepcionado Shusei

"Si era eso. Que voy a hacer durante esos 3 días en los que tu no estés!"

" En los que yo no este?...Hotsuma no me digas que no te inscribiste en la lista del viaje?"

"No…..no lo hice" Hotsuma murmuro sintiéndose algo culpable.

Shusei suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento aun estando tan cerca de Hotsuma.

"Está bien"

"Que está bien?"

"No iré al viaje, hablare con los otros miembros y…..me quedare contigo. Estas satisfecho?"

Una de las mejillas de Hotsuma se tiño con algo de rubor al mismo tiempo que sentía que su molestia bajaba de intensidad. Shusei que conocía tan bien a Hotsuma sintió que ya podía relajarse. Dedico una amable sonrisa a Hotsuma y acaricio levemente su cabello para decirle que estaba bien.

"Así que…..ya puedes soltarme?"

"Eh?"

"Mi espalda está empezando a dolerme"

"Lo siento Shusei" exclamo Hotsuma dejando que sus manos liberaran el cuello de Shusei rápidamente. Una vez que Shusei volvía a sentarse con libertad, sintió que Hotsuma le arrebataba el libro de una de sus manos y lo cerraba sobre su pecho. Y ahora qué? Pensó Shusei.

"Sabes, te envidio un poco"

Esa oración dejo desorientado a Shusei.

"Como haces para estar siempre en calma, incluso en las más delicadas situaciones en las que cualquiera caería desesperado tu simplemente te vez tranquilo"

"A que viene esto ahora?, es malo que yo sea así?"

"Mmmm"

" Hay algo más que te moleste?" pregunto entonces Shusei esbozando una sonrisa.

"Es solo que siento que siempre eres tu el que cede a mis deseos…..siento que soy egoísta"

"No es cierto. Tú crees que eres egoísta? ….. Hotsuma si hay algo que creo es que no eres egoísta, haz sido tú el que me ha dado más que nadie, el que ha estado a mi lado más tiempo que nadie y el que ha compartido conmigo y me entiende mejor que nadie. Sin ti yo no podría seguir. Eres tu el egoísta? Tal vez lo sea yo."

Las mejillas de Hotsuma se tiñeron de rubor por un momento, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Hotsuma se hinchaba de un creciente orgullo por tener a Shusei a su lado. Hotsuma se rasco la cabeza un segundo y luego con lentitud levanto su cabeza de las piernas de Shusei y se sentó a su lado.

"Ambos somos egoístas, tu no podrías seguir sin mí y yo no podría dejarte ir. Ni sueñes con que en alguna de nuestras próximas vidas va a ser diferente!"

Shusei exhalo una sonrisa y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hotsuma. Todo estaba bien si su compañero aun quería seguir a su lado, si su compañero aun seguía iluminando los días de su vida. Shusei no mentía cuando decía que no podía vivir sin él, el simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que recorrieran escalofríos a través de su cuerpo y que sintiera más cálida la presencia de Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma yo…."

"Shusei es hora de cenar"

"Qué? Por que Tan de repente…?"

Hotsuma agarro la mano de Shusei y lo guio hasta el comedor. Shusei dejo salir una suave sonrisa. "Hotsuma…..puedo llegar solo"

"Lo sé y no me importa, si te dejo es posible que te devuelvas y te pierdas la cena"

Shusei no creía eso posible. Su falta de apetito evitaba que comiera con regularidad pero con Hotsuma a su lado no iba a devolverse a su cuarto y no obligarse a comer. No quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta por el tema de la comida. Cuando llegaron al comedor todos los otros Zweilts estaban ahí, Yuki estaba terminando de servir la comida cuando vio al par llegar juntos agarrados de la mano.

"Hotsuma-kun, Shusei-kun, estaba por ir a buscarlos"

"Gracias Yuki, Nos adelantamos un poco" se adelanto a decir Shusei.

"Oh! Tsukumo al fin Hotsuma se ha declarado!" exclamo Toko abriendo los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente hacia su hermano.

"Eh! Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?" salto Hotsuma

"Toko-chan por favor…" murmuro Shusei algo cohibido tras Hotsuma.

"ja! Incluso los idiotas pueden declararse!" exclamo Toko-chan ignorando a Shusei.

"A quien llamas idiota? Declararme a quien?Una dama no dice esas cosas!"

"Ne ne Toko -chan deja a Hotsuma en paz, Shusei ya no luce muy bien" Dijo Tsukumo suavemente a su hermana mientras probaba la comida.

"Tienes razón Tsukumo! Pobre pobre Shusei, de verdad como haces para soportar a este lento!"

"Shusei ve en mi lo que no vez tu!" exclamo Hotsuma alzando sus brazos para pelear con Toko chan de nuevo cuando de reojo observo el rostro de Shusei. Sus ojos se pararon y bajo los brazos lentamente. Shusei no dejaba de mirar el piso mientras sentía que sus mejillas involuntariamente se teñían de rojo. Su mano aun seguía estando fuertemente agarrada a la de Hotsuma, había calidez en ese apretón, sentía que era vergonzoso que todos los miraran agarrados de mano. Empezó a transpirar. Todo el hambre que podía tener se fue por el caño. Sintió entonces el silencio y que Hotsuma liberaba su mano suavemente. No pudo levantar la mirada. Por un momento sintió que perdía el control.

"Como decía" siguió Toko -chan diciendo maliciosamente "pobre Shusei, Hotsuma es demasiado lento para darse cuenta"

Shusei levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Hotsuma, lo miro unos instantes y sintió que era diferente, algo había cambiado en la mirada de Hotsuma. Shusei sentía que volvía a sonrojarse, respiro profundo y miro hacia Toko-chan y Tsukumo.

"Toko-chan no deberías pelear tanto con Hotsuma, esa es su forma de ser" la forma de ser que me gusta, pensó Shusei.

"Urggh!. Pero es que igual es un cabeza dura! Idiota! Insensible! LENTO!"

"Toko- chan" sonrió Yuki algo confuso no comprendiendo exactamente lo que pasaba. "Vamos a comer!"

"jum!" volvió a decir Toko echando una mirada asesina a Hotsuma.

Hotsuma, que extrañamente no había devuelto los embates de Toko. Shusei también lo había notado lo que hacía que se sintiera más incómodo aún. Algo está pasando que es diferente.

Shusei solo mostro una suave sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa. A su lado se sentó Hotsuma que sin mediar una palabra empezó a comer. Shusei no se sentía realmente bien, así que a los minutos luego de probar algo pidió disculpas y se separo del grupo para volver a su cuarto. No sin antes escuchar a Toko chan reclamando algo a Hotsuma, algo así como " Es tu culpa que Shusei este así!"

En realidad no era su culpa, es solo que por hoy estaba exhausto de Hotsuma. Sentir un sentimiento más profundo por él y tener que esconderlo con palabras de burla ó de amistad solo para ver las reacciones en Hotsuma a veces lo dejaba agotado. No esperaba nada a cambio, simplemente hoy era uno de los días en los que no se sentía con la calma y el control suficiente para lidiar con ello.

Entro a su cuarto, apago las luces y se envolvió bajo las sabanas de su cama tratando de conseguir alguna tranquilidad para poder dormir. Realmente se sentía cansado.

Hotsuma había terminado de comer lentamente cuando sin despedirse de nadie subió hacia su cuarto. Se acostó sobre la cama de un tirón y sintió que había algo que se estaba escapando por milímetros de sus manos. Shusei sentía algo por él? Algo más allá de una amistad? Una amistad que sabía era tan estrecha que incluso sofocaba y no dejaba espacio para nada ni nadie más. Se sentía bastante intranquilo, supongo que no puedo dormir sin Shusei.

El rubio abrió con lentitud la puerta del dormitorio de Shusei, vio que las luces estaban apagadas y cerró con cautela la puerta. Era aún temprano para que Shusei se fuera a dormir. Eran las nueve. Se sentó al lado de Shusei en la cama y observo su rostro pasivo dormido. Escucho el sonido lento de su respiración, su piel pálida, la forma en que caían graciosamente sus cabellos sobre su frente y las largas pestañas que cerraban sus ojos. Los labios entreabiertos algo resecos. El pecho algo descubierto y que se exhibía a través de los botones abiertos de su camisa. Hotsuma sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. Suspiro mirando hacia un lado y acomodando a Shusei se acostó tras de él, pasando un brazo encima de él y sintiendo el olor de su cabello debajo de su nariz. Shusei lo es todo para mí. Sin su calidez no soy nada.

Era más temprano de la usual hora en la que se levantaba Shusei cuando el castaño abrió los ojos y sintió el calor de alguien abrazado a él, vio el brazo pasando por sus hombros y el anillo en la mano. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Hotsuma de nuevo había ido a dormir con él. Incluso para Shusei había un límite para las acciones de Hotsuma. Si no iban a ser más que amigos porque tenía que Hotsuma ser tan amable con él. De nuevo soy egoísta. No quiero que sean solo gestos de amistad, quiero que sean gestos de amor.

Shusei agarro el brazo de Hotsuma para levantarlo cuando sintió que el rubio lo encerraba más en sus brazos, poniéndolo más cerca de él. Shusei se sentía incomodo.

"Hotsuma…..estas despierto?" susurro.

"Ahora lo estoy"

" Puedes dejarme levantarme?"

"No"

"Como que no?"

"Aún es muy temprano Shusei, vuelve a dormir"

"Creo que yo puedo decidir si quiero dormir ó no otra vez" respondió algo molesto

"Shusei por qué estas molesto?"

"No estoy molesto" enfatizo el castaño.

"Mentiroso. Desde anoche lo estas. Hay algo que yo no me he dado cuenta no es cierto?"

Shusei medito la respuesta antes de contestar.

"No lo sé, tú dime"

Hotsuma libero un poco a Shusei y se sentó para ver los ojos de su compañero.

" Te molesta que duerma contigo?"

"No es eso….es más complicado que el hecho de que durmamos en la misma cama, es …..sabes, es mejor que lo olvides, no quiero complicar las cosas"

"Ya están complicadas" dijo Hotsuma sonriendo un poco.

Shusei también sonrió, pero luego su mirada se torno pensativa de nuevo.

"Shusei siempre quieres tener el control, y siempre tienes el control sobre mi" dijo al final Hotsuma viendo que Shusei lo miraba algo sorprendido. "Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, no sabes que pienso verdad?"

"No lo se….."

"Si lo sabes, no sabes que estoy pensando justo ahora y que quiero hacer, esta vez no tienes el control sobre mí."

Shusei abrió sus ojos aún más sorprendido, de que iba todo esto?

"A donde quieres llegar Hotsuma?...realmente quiero levantarme"

"Todavía no"

"Baka…..déjame levantar! Si llegamos tarde te hare responsable!"

"Está bien. Me hago responsable"

Las palabras de Hotsuma hicieron que las mejillas de Shusei se tornaran rojas y que el ritmo de su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza.

"Hotsuma tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de decir?"

"Si y esta es mi oportunidad de ceder y satisfacer alguno de tus deseos"

"Mis…..deseos?"

"Si"

"Y si no tengo alguno, como piensas satisfacerme?"

"Oh Shusei pero si tienes uno, y uno que está escrito sobre toda tu cara"

Shusei sintió que su ritmo se aceleraba, trago y trato de volver a calmarse con la mirada de Hotsuma encima de él, agarro fuerzas y trato de levantarse por sí solo, pero Hotsuma agarro sus muñecas y lo llevo hacia atrás de nuevo con fuerza esta vez encima de él.

"Hotsuma tenemos que ir al colegio, por favor…."

"Tanto miedo tienes de mi? Tanto miedo que no confías en mis acciones ó mis palabras?"

"No Hotsu…" demasiado tarde, los labios de Hotsuma estaban solo a milímetros de los suyos, Shusei abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía se tensaban sus músculos, sus muñecas seguían aprisionadas por las manos de Hotsuma y sus piernas por el peso del cuerpo de Hotsuma. No podía escapar. No había escapatoria. El no quería una.

Sintió que los labios del rubio se posaban con ternura en sus labios, incitaban a Shusei a abrir los suyos que aun seguían entrecerrados. Shusei lentamente los fue abriendo hasta que la boca de Hotsuma cubrió por completo la suya. Su respiración se acelero. Sintió los labios hambrientos que acariciaban y mordían los suyos, la prisión que había sobre sus muñecas lentamente empezó a soltarse para enroscarse en las manos de Shusei. Shusei respondió el beso entrecortadamente sabiendo que esto llevaba la relación a otro nivel al cual no estaba seguro que Hotsuma quería ir.

Hotsuma sintiendo aun la inhibición de Shusei corto el beso y miro fijamente los ojos de Shusei, haciendo que este de nuevo se ruborizara y mirara hacia un lado por un momento.

"Shusei…hay algo en lo que yo no estoy siendo claro?"

"Sabes lo que esto significa?"

Hotsuma vio entonces en el rostro de Shusei sus dudas y miedos, que generalmente no se retrataban en su rostro. Sonrió suavemente y acaricio la mejilla de Shusei con sus dedos por unos segundos enterrándose el uno en la mirada del otro.

"Es injusto, debería ser yo el que tuviera más dudas de perderte"

"Que quieres decir?"

Hotsuma suspiro lleno de paciencia "Como decirlo? Eres el ídolo popular de la escuela, todas las chicas están enamoradas de ti, no hay ni un día en que no escuche sus estúpidas frases sobre como deberían confesarse, diciendo todo el tiempo "Shusei-kun es esto, Shusei-kun lo otro" es realmente estresante tener que compartirte con todos."

Shusei miro su cara con sorpresa. El pensaba que era él el que tenía que preocuparse cuando Hotsuma era tan vivaz, amable y cálido, cuando veía toda la atención y preocupación que Hotsuma mostraba a los seres que quería. Si alguien tenía que tener miedo era él. Miedo de que alguien más lo descubriera, toda su calidez y se lo llevara lejos de su lado.

Shusei sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar la mejilla de Hotsuma también. "Siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado. Por ti y para ti, también tengo miedo de perderte"

Las mejillas de Hotsuma se tiñeron de rojo al instante que Shusei paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hotsuma y lo apretó fuertemente.

"Diablos, para de decir cosas embarazosas"

"Mm? Por qué? Tu también las dices" dijo sonriendo en la oreja de Hotsuma.

"Porque son mas embarazosas cuando tú las dices!"

Shusei no pudo menos que sonreír y sentirse aliviado en los brazos del rubio, al instante sintió que algo acariciaba su cuello y dejo escapar un suspiro por la insistencia de esos labios alrededor de su cuello, que succionaban y daban pequeños mordiscos intensamente. Escalofríos recorrieron sus hombros. Hotsuma abrió los botones de su camisa azul claro y bajo sus labios con delicadeza sobre las heridas de Shusei, acariciando y consintiendo cada esquina de ellas. Shusei se dejo caer en la cama al tiempo que sintió algo presionando fuerte contra sus pantalones.

Shusei dejo escapar un gemido. Hotsuma volvió a sus labios, esta vez más desesperadamente y más profundamente que la vez anterior. Dejo recorrer su lengua dentro de la boca de Shusei, sintió que quería comérselo si pudiera, que los besos no eran suficientes, que dejarlo sin respiración no era suficiente. La falta de oxigeno por parte de Shusei hacia que se sintiera sin fuerzas. "Mmmn" con sus manos agarro el pecho del rubio tratando de separarlo para respirar pero era imposible. Sintió que su mente se quedaba sin su conciencia.

Al fin Hotsuma dejo el beso dejando a Shusei mareado y respirando rápida y entrecortadamente por la boca. Entonces fue abriendo los pantalones de Shusei cuando este dio un respingo y detuvo sus manos. "Espera Hotsuma! Todavía no!"

Hotsuma se detuvo "Por qué? Yo te amo y tú me amas no es cierto?"

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron un poco al igual que las de Shusei, sin embargo el rubio siguió "por qué quieres que me detenga cuando he sido tan lento todo este tiempo?"

"No es …..eso, es solo que no podríamos esperar hasta la noche?"

"Pero por que….?"

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la sentencia de Hotsuma y este molesto miro a Shusei y luego a la puerta.

"Shusei-kun, Hotsuma-kun ya es hora de desayunar, no bajen tan tarde para que lleguen a la hora al colegio" exclamo muy amorosamente desde el otro lado de la puerta Tachibana san.

Shusei aclaro su garganta y respondió lo más normal que pudo que en unos momentos estarían bajando. Shusei suspiro ante el repentino silencio que se había formado.

"Hotsuma…..era por eso que quería esperar, no era por ti" exclamo Shusei resignado.

"Si ahora que lo pienso, me dan escalofríos saber cuánto tiempo estuvo Tachibana del otro lado de la puerta, ese pervertido"

Shusei volvió a sonreír y se acerco al rubio para abrazarlo tiernamente. "Debemos ir al colegio, sino nos alistamos pronto no llegaremos ni a la segunda clase"

"Puedo bañarme contigo?" pregunto Hotsuma al oído de Shusei.

" Detrás de toda esa sinceridad tu realmente eres un pervertido no? Hotsuma?"

Las mejillas de Hotsuma sintieron calor "No! Shusei! Para esos comentarios!"

Shusei sonrió al ver la cara del rubio "Solo te estoy tomando el pelo"

"Deja entonces de hacerlo!"

"Deja entonces de preguntar!"

Hotsuma lo miro con una ceja levantada y luego no pudiendo evitarlo acerco su rostro al de Shusei y volvió a darle un último beso en los labios, uno tan suave, delicado y lleno de amor que ambos suspiraron al cortarlo.

"Te amo Shusei" por tantas cosas y momentos compartidos que Hotsuma pensó que eso solo lo hacía atesorar y necesitar más a Shusei.

Shusei lo miro y respondiendo con un beso corto le dijo que lo amaba también y que su amor podía esperar hasta esa noche y todas las demás noches que ellos compartirían juntos.


End file.
